The justice league and an evil Residence
by Tyrantking9002
Summary: The justice league, who didn't need to be involved, gets involved when a terrorist thought to be dead comes into Metropolis. Can the B.S.A.A help the Justice League before the world gets turned into a zombie waste land and the world globally saturated?
1. Chapter 1

**The league and the residential evil**

 **Ch.1 An empty win**

 **I own nothing. I just want to write a story.**

 **Deep in the pit of South America…**

Twelve years, it has been twelve years since he faked his death in Africa. He didn't believe his original planned failed, and it's all because of that arrogant fool; Chris Redfield. As Albert Wesker sat in his chair, he started to wonder what to do next. He still has some vials of the virus' from his little experiment in South Africa. He was expecting the experiment to fail at the end. But he was almost convinced that the experiment was a failure when B.S.A.A agents closed in on his position in that ship. He was ready for them to arrive though, he knew that they would get to his location when they killed Excella.

As he sat on his chair, he watched the survillances of the world. He needed a plan. He has an army, an army Chris and his little pest family that is the B.S.A.A foolishly left on the ship and the remaining ones in Africa they never found. He has the T-virus, the G-virus, T-Abyss Virus and C-virus; both of which he collected from those who were lucky enough to get such gifts, he has managed to collect the virus that the so called "Alex Wesker" created. With these virus' and this so called "mold" virus that has been spoken of, he will achieve his goals.

A goal, of global saturation, cleansing the world and making a new one; a world where he can rule. A world where natural selection was law and he was the master. He looked at the front window of a kitchen shop that was located in somewhere called "Metropolis." He had only been there once. It was full of arrogant fools who lived in total bliss. If only they knew of what went on in the world. If only they knew of what he had plans for.

For a while, he saw someone with a brief-case walk into an old mom and pop store. He knew what was the brief-case: the K9k-virus. A virus that would turn people into canine-like monsters or near obedient zombie-slaves. He _needed_ that particular virus. He got up and walked out of the room he was in. With his luck, the virus would still be in the town when he gets there. When he got out of the door, he smiled. Things are going to go better this time. No one, not even that _pest_ Redfield would stop him this time. He may have killed that clone, but that was because the clone was weak and Redfield only had help.

Wesker knew that this is going to go smoother than last time. For _this_ time, he was going to best those who wronged him in the past. As the man walked through the massive hallways, he was saluted by the men he created. He knew that this new virus is going to help him in the grand scheme of things. The mold virus might just come in the mail with that idiot Baker child, but he is going to have to give this virus his full attention to achieve his over-all goals. _This time_ , Wesker thought to himself. _This time, I will defeat that coward Redfield and "collect" the sample of little Miss Valentine._

Wesker smiled as he walked down the hall, and when the doors opened on the other side, he started to laugh. This is going to be interesting.

 **Over in Metropolis….a day later**

"Do you think that it is secure?" A suited man asked, looking at his subordinate. He was in the middle of an important meeting with another scientist from another part of his company.

"Yes, that Luther weirdo is too busy with those super-freaks to care for us." The man replied, putting his head on his hands. "Also, alongside the death of that Wesker terrorist and the so called 'villains' too busy with _their_ shit, we have nothing to worry about."

The suited man looked over and saw a handful of men walk into the restaurant they were in and sat down at a table that gave them direct eye-shot of them. He didn't think much of them, they didn't look like much. They all looked like they came straight from South Africa or China with how much they looked like those who were infected in the regions, years ago. He turned his attention towards his friend and relaxed.

"Listen, I don't want to be in this _blasted_ city." The man said, resting his head on his hand. "I feel like the whole damn city is going to fucking crash all around me." Just then, the other man turned his head towards the front doors of the restaurant and his face turned white. His friend turned to see what was going on and he thought the world was going to immediately end. He saw a familiar blonde-haired man walk into the restaurant with a smirk.

"I thought he died," The man said, no one else say the man as he started to walk straight at the two men. The men immediately got up and was about to run away from the table they were at.

"Excuse me sirs, it appears that your cash didn't balance out." A waiter said, coming straight out of nowhere. The suited men pretty much threw the man away and ran straight out the fire exit. The man who didn't have the brief-case was grabbed by the blonde and was yanked back. A vial that had a black substance fell on the ground and the man reached for it.

The other man didn't wait long for the man to see what the blonde was going to do. He dashed out of the restaurant and ran straight through the alleyway. He was glad that he was going to survive this nightmare. He was about to exit the alley, but he saw that some men from the restaurant immediately block the exit before he got there. He turned away and started running towards the other street. When he got close to the door to the restaurant, he saw that the blonde calmly walk out the door-way with blood on his black trench-coat.

The suited man looked around and saw a fire escape and jumped on the ladder that was up. He started climbing, but the fire escape's ladder fell when he was close enough to the top. He looked down and saw that the men were closing in with guns. He panicked and jumped over the railing and ran up the fire escape. He dodged gunfire and got on the building's rooftop. He was about to run across the building, but he felt someone grab his throat.

"I think you have something of mine." Someone said, raising the suited man up. The man struggled as he was lifted over the building's ledge.

"You're supposed to be dead." The man said, trying to get free. "The B.S.A.A said that you died in a volcano. You cannot even be standing here right now." The blonde, Albert Wesker, looked at the brief-case and grabbed it.

"Jokes on you asshole, you need the key to open it. Even if you get it off of me. You'll never open it." The suited man said, smiling. Wesker yanked the brief-case hard, tearing the man's hand off due to the hand-cuffs. Wesker threw the man off of the roof and smiled.

As the man died, he saw Wesker take out a key and smile. It was the same key that the other man had, the one in his torso. As Wesker walked away, the men with the guns walked over him and started to shoot him to the point where he was almost un-recognizable.

 **Later that day**

"What did you see before it all happened?" Lois Lane, a reporter for the Daily planet, asked, looking at a resent customer of Chin-Changs, a local Chinese restaurant.

"I didn't see everything," The man said, shivering. "But all I saw was a blonde guy grab this one man who was in a suit and disemboweled him. Then, these bunch of men just took out guns and ran out of the joint and they ran into the alley." Just then, Clark Kent, the alter-ego of the superhero Superman, came running in.

"Sorry I'm late Lois," Clark said, straightening up. "I was caught with a story that was a couple of blocks from here." Lois smiled, she liked Clark and his ability to always care for finding stories and wanting to keep an eye out of them. Just as Clark's breathing slowed down to normal, someone came out from out of the alleyway. A man in a Chinese mask walked out casually and looked at the reporters.

"That's one of the men from earlier." The man from the restaurant said, scarred. As the reporters started to take pictures and some of the cops that were there started to walk cautiously over to the Chinese man, the man quickly grew violent. When the cops took out their tasers and batons, the man drew a machete and slashed one of the cops' heads off and slashed another's head in two. Clark quickly took action and started to walk look for a way to get himself into Superman.

"Lois, get to a safe place and call the cops, I'll get a scoop." Clark said, trying to sound a little intimidated. Lois put her hands on her hips and gave him the "are you _really_ pulling this right now," look. Just then, a body of one of the officers were thrown straight into a police car. Lois looked at the car as she jumped back from it. When she looked at her fellow journalist, she noticed that he was gone. Just as she was about to see where he went, Superman conveniently came in out of nowhere.

"Sir, I'd advise you to stop your attacking people right now." Superman said, putting his hand up in a "Stop" fashion. The man in the mask yelled and threw his machete straight at the man of steel. The machete only clanked as it bounced off of the hero. Superman looked at the blade as it bounced off and looked at the man with a "seriously" look. The mysterious man let out a huge battle cry and ran straight at the alien.

Superman caught the Japanese man by his arms and held him up. The mysterious man shoved his feet on Superman's face and started to push him so hard, that he shoved his shoulders out of their sockets and tore his arms clean out off. Superman stood there horrified, he didn't expect a man to tear his out arms out just to get away from him. What was this man taking? Bath salts?

The man landed on the ground and the stubs on him started to bubble up and grow. Superman tilted his head and released the Asian man's arms. The man started to grow some tentacle-like arms in place of his normal arms. Lois took a picture of the man and started to take notes of what happened. The Asian man looked at the journalist and he extended his arms at her. Superman flew on the arms and stopped them, only inched close to Lois.

"Lois Lane," Superman said, looked at the journalist. "I don't mind that you are doing your job, but can you please get out of here?" Lois nodded and started to run to safety. Just then, the monster man yelled and started to run at Superman, intending to kill him. Superman took the man by the shirt and tossed him in the sky. As the two went farther and farther up, the man with the tentacle arms kept saying something in Chinese.

Just before Superman could ask the man what he was saying, the man started to expand and turn into some maggot-like abomination. Before Superman could even react, the monster exploded; covering the man of steel in pus and blood. The alien hero had no idea what to do. He had dealt with monster before, but never would they explode on him like that. As he started to float back down to the Earth, he could hear the clicking of cameras as journalists came in to ask him what happened. One thing he heard that caught his attention was a camera clicking on a building. He looked up and saw a man in full black looking at him, smiling. Before he could react, the man disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

 **In the B.S.A.A headquarters…couple of hours later….**

"Shit." Chris Redfield, one of the co-founders of the Bioterrerism Security Assessment Alliance, said as he put the newspaper down. Jill Valentine, another Co-founder, looked at Redfield in confusion.

"What's wrong Chris?" She asked, tilting her head. "Did the Bears lose again?" She tried to make a joke, since football wasn't her thing, she thought making a joke about a team that is joked about losing all the time would lighten some bad information.

"I wish it was football, but we have _bigger_ problems." Chris said, showing his old friend the articale that stirred his emotions. Jill looked at the newspaper and she almost cringed a little.

 _In other news_ , the article read. _Superman, known hero in metropolis seems to be in over his head when a man infected with the C-virus appears. At 10:12 A.M Yestarday morning, armed men entered Chin-Changs, a local Chinese restaurant, and killed two men. A man who shockingly meets the description of Albert Wesker, a Bio-terrerist who had died only a few years ago, was said to be amongst them. Who is this strange person? Who was this group of people? Where is the B.S.A.A? And more importantly, what is Superman and the rest of the Justice League going to do now?_

Jill didn't know what to say. She thought the B.S.A.A got all of the people who were a part of the whole terrorist plot that Derek Simmons cooked up. She looked at Redfield, they both knew what to do. They immediately got up and got ready for Metropolis. What is going to happen in Metropolis? They didn't know, but they _did_ know that it was going to be a hell of a party when they get there. Jill sorta owed Chris for not being there for him when Derek went rogue.

When the two agents were out of the room, a fly landed on the newspaper. The fly turned around and looked at the newspaper. To the untrained eye, it was a normal fly, but to those who knew what they were doing, they'd know it was in fact, a robot surveillance robot made to look like a fly.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

 **Insert "I'll be a roundabout" here. XD…I love resident evil and the justice league. I sorta wondered something after beating Resident evil 5 for the millionth time, what would happen if the Wesker we fought at the end of the game was a fact? That was sorta the insteration of this story…..And I might make other stories off of the idea that the "wesker" we fought in the end of RE5 was a fake….That and that ending and fight was sorta weak when you know the character of Wesker…Oh, yeah…..Before I forget….My friend, Mr. Kite, is sorta in debt with the college he went to. He has a , if you can, donate some money. You don't have to, but he would be appreatiate it. I would if I wasn't broke…. Plus as a friend, I sorta want to help him out any way I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2** In a beginning of problematic alliances

 **Sorry that it takes me so long to fucking update anything. I was moving, and for whatever reason, people here just LOVE prolonging EVERYTHING and then WONDER why they are over worked. Plus, I wasn't expecting followers and people to favorite this story, I had no idea that this story would be good enough to get even a SINGLE follower. But, on with the show.**

 **In front of Flash's Museum.**

"Well," Jill Valentine said, sitting down at a table. "When is this so called 'Atom' supposed to arrive?" Chris checked his watch, setting a drink he had, down.

"He'll be here," Redfield said, setting his arm down. "The Justice league said they'd bring one of their own to bring us up."

"So, why at the Museum of the Flash?" Jill then rested her head on her hands.

"It was this or Gotham," Chris said looking around. "With Gotham being sketchy enough as it is, we agreed on this place."

"We could just be in front of the GCPD, it wouldn't hurt to be there."

Chris shook his head in disagreement. "Not with the super-criminals there, it'll just be unwise."

While the Anti-terrorist agents were talking about where they should have gone, they didn't even notice a man literally grow in size behind one of them. Ray Palmer, an expert physicist from a Boston university turned hero when he inherited the Atom mantel.

"Excuse me," he tried, raising a finger. His voice was muted when he noticed when the two people he was suppose to meet were bickering over something. "Um, sir? Ma'am? Can….can one of you two just…" After a few minutes, Atom pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Atom then grew an atom and smashed it, the noise of the atom crashing caused the B.S.A.A agents to turn around and look at him.

"Now," the hero said, a little agitated. "Can we _please_ get this over with? I have some business I need to attend to in my lab that I wish to get back to." Chris was about to ask the super hero about what he just did, but Jill put her hand on his chest.

"Sorry about that," She said, walking towards Atom. "Just getting a little anxious about going to a base for meta-humans." Atom put his hands on his sides and gave Jill the look of "you serious right now?" look as he tilted his head to the side.

"We always thought that we would never assist the justice league," Chris said, trying to smile. Palmer, not amused, gave the agents a belt and told them to put them on.

"Beam us up Bats," the super hero said, in an almost joking mood.

Just then, the surroundings changed from outside a museum, to inside a station in space. The two agents looked around in amassment. Sure, they took on mutations, monsters, parasitic organisms, and pretty much whatever the hell Wesker became back in Africa, but being in the _watchtower_ was something new to them. As they examined their surroundings, they didn't even notice a couple of men, one in a bat-like get-up and the other in a blue-and-red one. Before the duo noticed the caped heroes, one of them cleared his throat.

"Mr. Redfield and Ms. Valentine?" One of them asked, both of which had their arms crossed. Both of the agents turned over and saw the heroes.

"Superman," Chris said, raising his hand for a handshake. "Batman, I'd just like to say that, even with the circumstance, it is an honor to be working alongside you league members." Superman smiled and shook the smaller human's hand.

"The feeling's mutual," Superman said, giving off a somewhat positive vibe.

"Regarding the formalities," The other masked superhero said, the caped crusader Batman; A.K.A Bruce Wayne, a multi-billionaire. "We take it that you have knowledge of the incident in Metropolis the other day considering the thing Superman—"

"The J'avo that Superman encountered." Chris interrupted, almost quickly.

"Correct, this 'J'avo' grew into a maggot-like monster before blowing up. I didn't even have time to do anything before the explosion."

Jill took a step forward before she spoke. "Well, it's a good thing that you were strong enough to take the blast, from what I've heard from Chris here, their blast was a deadly." Everyone looked at Jill before looking straight forward.

"Be that as it may," Batman continued. "It has come to our attention that this is no longer an issue that _just_ the league or the B.S.A.A _alone_."

"How so?" Jill asked, taking a step forward, almost right infront of her co-worker.

"We have reasons to believe that enemies from not only the league," Superman said. "But we have a gotten a clue from an underground mole that Albert Wesker is, not only still alive, but is the one who was behind the J'avo attack in Metropolis."

If the B.S.A.A agents were cartoons, they'd lose their color be the shock. Albert Wesker, a man they thought to have died, still alive. Chris, almost stuttering, cleared his throat.

"Ex..cuse me? I may have heard wrong Superman, but did you just say that _Wesker_ is _still_ alive?" Chris even put a hand up to one of his ears to better hear the heroes.

"Yes," Batman said, crossing his arms. "The terrorist thought to be dead, is indeed back."

"Do you have proof?" Jill asked in disbelief. "Any at all?"

"An eye witness saw a man fitting his description in Chin-Changs." Someone said behind the B.S.A.A agents. The duo turned around and saw Cyborg, a teenager turned cyborg due to an accident, walking to them. "One of the reporters took a rough-sketch of someone who attacked the Japanese restaurant, after a quick examination of the city, and an examination of photos of people who'd have any connection of the J'avos, we've discovered that it is most likely Wesker."

"And how do we know if it really _IS_ Wesker?" Jill asked, almost raising her voice.

"It's because I think I saw him," Superman said, voiced raised. "I saw a man, a blonde with a weird black outfit, on a building just disappear in a puff of smoke." The B.S.A.A agents grew stiff as Cyborg walked off. It WAS Wesker, and they knew one thing; they _must_ help the league now.

"You spoke of a mole?" Chris asked, a serious tone in his voice.

 _ **Ten minutes later**_

Mixos' Diner and fortune, a small diner (hence the name), and fortune shop. To a normal, day-to-day, person, it's just a diner and fortune telling shop; but to those who are…looking for the right things, it's an underground black market, and an information "shop."

"Why does this place look familiar?" Chris asked out loud.

"This place is part of a business," Batman said, turning the door-knob to the building. "One of which was destroyed in the Hong Kong infection some time ago." Chris then recalled a sign that had the name "Mixos" at one point in Hong Kong.

In the diner, Chris and Jill couldn't help but notice how strange the atmosphere was. Despite it being a diner, strange alien-like customers, and grungy demeanor, they couldn't help but feel like this place was somewhat safe, in some strange, cosmic sorta way.

"Hello sirs and Madam," said a waiter, holding a few menus. "Welcome to Mixos, right this way." Before the waiter could take the small team to a seat, Superman put a hand on the waiter.

"Welcome to Pathos, thine followed passenger of space, for tis' is an unfortunate time for all." The waiter stood there, smiled and walked them to where a wall right next to the restrooms were and pushed up a small dial pad. As the worker was putting in codes, Chris turned into to the kryptonian.

"Password to speak to Mixos," Superman assured. "You have to say it to certain workers." Batman turned to the agents, almost like on que.

"Regardless, Mixos knows we're coming." He pointed at the camera that was so perfectly hidden, that you'd miss it if you weren't looking.

After walking through a small passage that felt like it went on forever, the group went through a curtain and was in a dark room; which was only illuminated by a small light on a single table. Chris, Jill, and the two League members were instructed to sit at said table. Something struck Jill and Chris as weird; why would this place be in the diner? It didn't look this big on the outside. Had this place install some alien technology where it was bigger on the inside? After the four were seated, footsteps were heard.

"So, Superman, Batman," Someone said, coming close enough to the light to be seen. "I take it you are here due to recent events or, is it for _other_ motives?" This man, the size of a middle-schooler, but everything about him said that he was an adult, with his beard and mustache being unshaven and his sunken in eyes. Although he was somewhat over-weight, he looked like he had seen…better days.

"We've been told about your knowledge of what happened at Chin-Changs." Jill said, leaning on the table. The man, presumably Mixos, looked over and noticed Jill.

"Well, if it ain't Jill Valentine," he said in a cherry tone. "Now, what business does the B.S.A.A have here… _oh_ " Mixos then noticed Chris "Oh _hell_ no." His tone of voice went from cherry, to angered quickly. "Well if it ain't Chris _fucking_ Red-shit."

"Excuse me?" Refield asked, somewhat taken aback by this.

"In all my days," Mixos said through clenched, open-gaped teeth. "I wouldn't think that the one who had ruined the _one_ store that I had decided go legit in, would be standing in my diner."

"Mixos," Superman said, raising his voice. "You've went over this with your psychiatrist, you need to get over that." Mixos pounded a fist on the table angerly.

"Don't you think I've tried?" He asked, getting up. "It's very _FUCKING_ hard to get over something when you've gotten a few screws loose Supes."

"We need the information on what Wesker would have wanted at Chin-Changs Mixos," Batman said. "Why would he show himself at a restaurant, why _now_ out of any other time?" That seemed to have calmed Mixos down just a little.

Mixos looked around and rubbed his chin in thought. As so, he started to stare off. After a while, he started to mutter to himself. Just then, he half-way snapped his fingers.

"I got it," he said after getting up. "There's a new virus." This caused Chris and Jill to become even more attentive. "Yeah, a virus that has been created, something to do with creating 'canine-like monsters' or somethin' like that. Word in the underground and the deep is that the virus was supposedly come through here, distributed among some important people, then multiple vials are shipped out to many unknown parties and persons."

Mixos looked at the table and closed his eyes. "But _how_ he found out is beyond me."

"Why help us?" Jill asked, resting her chin on her hands. Mixos looked confused. "As in, why would you help the Justice league and why the B.S.A.A after they destroyed a part of your business?"

Mixos looked over, it looked like he was trying to figure out what to say.

"It's because," He said, looking back up. "I may hate Redfield, and I can _somewhat_ agree with Wesker on the world being overpopulated. But the thought of him coming back and fucking with the world in the state the underground is in _now_ ; I'll be _glad_ to help you."

"Is there anything else that you know of?" Chris asked, crossing his arms.

"One thing," Mixos said, pointing a finger up. "Someone in the underground said something about see a shit ton of what looks like J'avo walking around the local Wayne enterprise building. You should look that out." As the group got up, Mixos spoke up again.

"One more thing, if you want weapons, come speak to me, or you can talk to one of my men, you can somewhat tell who they are by the way they shamble around town, and the world." As the group as about to leave, Mixos spoke up one more time. "And one more thing, if you, by chance, defeat a J'avo and the masks that they wear are in still in one piece, or a monster hadn't disintegrated, mind either tagging it or bringing them to me? Some of my places of business needs some spicing up, and I think that the remains of monster would _really_ do the trick."

Just then, the small man snapped his fingers and the light went out. After a second, a door opened, leading to the outside. The heroes, with no other option, went through said door and found themselves in the alleyway of the diner. Chris and Jill looked up and say a sign that read "business trade center," pointing at a door. As the small group were fully out, the door closed and morphed into a wall.

 **To be continued.**

 **Sorry it took so long, writters block. Plus, happy late Christmas and shit. I read through the last chapter, it turns out that the donating site isn't allowed to be said on Fanfiction. Oh well. Plus, I would love to stay is that I'm going to continue fanfiction. Review if you can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3** Inter price, that way

 **Blah Blah Blah, legal stuff, blah blah blah. Plus, If you guess who Mixos is based off of, you'll get a cookie.**

 **At Wayne enterprise of Metropolis.**

"I'm beginning to think that Mixos gave us the wrong info," Redfield said, searching the many cars in the underground parking lot. "So far, the only thing we found that was questionable was a magazine and a box of condoms."

"I don't think we should give up here," Batman said, searching the upper levels of his own business building. "Mixos has never given the league a bad tip that hadn't been in our interest." Just ever the caped crusader said that, something fell from behind him. He readied a bat-a-rang as he spun around. He steadied his surroundings carefully, finding nothing. He slowly walked around, trying to find out what caused the noise.

Every single cubical and meeting room he searched, he found nothing out the ordinary; nothing was out of place. Batman, knowing better, threw his bat-a-rang out of room he was in and it flew straight out of the room. After a few seconds, something fell to the ground and someone let out a gasp of pain.

"THE FUCK WAS THAT!?" Someone yelled after the thud. Batman walked out and saw a man trying to get up from inside one of the cubicles. As the hero calmly walked over to the man, silently mind you, the unknown person shook his head and grabbed something. The man tumbled out of the cubicle, looked around and saw Batman, _just_ as the Dark Knight gripped him by the collar of his shirt.

"What are _you_ doing here?" The man asked, grabbing Batman's arm with the hand he wasn't holding the item with.

"I could ask you the same thing," Batman said, trying to intimidate the man.

As the trespasser looked around, he started to freak out. Something was freaking him out. Something was moving behind Batman, and it was close. Batman turned around and saw a fern fall, like something tipped it over. The trespasser started to fidget and shiver. Something _else_ was trespassing at the building. As the _thing_ moved around, unseen, Batman noticed something else; there were noises of _two_ things moving, on two separate sides of the room. As the trespassers stopped right where they were parallel to Batman and themselves; everything went silent. Batman silently let the original trespasser down and slowly reached for another Bat-arang. The caped crusader pressed a button on his suit that told the others where he was and that he needs help.

Just as he pressed the button, an animalistic shriek came from one side of the room and a blood-curtailing hiss came from the other. Two beasts, leaped up onto the cubicles and started quickly making their way towards Batman. These beasts, they weren't natural. One was something that Batman heard about, a zombie mutated into something even more horrifying: a Licker; a monster that roams on all fours, clawed, muscle-like due to their skin inverting, long tongue that would make Kiss jealous, and an exposed brain.

This other monster, something akin to that of a canine, but it had features that wouldn't shouldn't _be_ there: the head was rounder and the eyes were sunken in, like the eyes weren't even _there_ , its jaw was closer to its body, yet it's teeth were bare and sharp. The lips of _this_ beast weren't even _there_ , it was like the lips were either torn off or they just left the beast. The hind-legs of the monster were inverted, like they turned around or the joints just decided to go on the _other_ side of the legs. The claws were round like an animal, yet they weren't as thick, but they _did_ look like they could do some damage. As the beast opened it's maw, Batman noticed one thing; it's tongue, it was a human tongue, but it looked like it was somewhat stretched out, like it was from some horror game about heavily religious village.

The canine monster and the licker crawled and leaped their way to Batman. The hero threw multiple bat-arangs at them, but they got deflected by the monster's large claws for the most part. Some of the projectiles lodged themselves into the monsters, looked angered by that. The licker leaped straight at Batman, claws ready. The crusader threw a 'rang at it and it missed him as it deflected the projectile and he docked, causing the B.O.W to fly straight into the other monster. The dog monster tried to jump out of the way, but it only got hit in its hind-legs.

The canine recovered quickly and growled at the licker as it crawled backwards towards the Batman. It turned towards the human and started barking, albeit human-like. It jumped high, attaching its back feet on the wall and started spitting at Batman. He (Batman) jumped out of the way and threw Bata-rangs covered with explosive gel at the monster's feet. The explosive gelled projectiles exploded, making the monster lose it's footing and fall. As the licker got up, it leaped straight towards Batman, but it only stopped half-way as it softened the landing of the canine.

The original trespasser got to the door, trying to get out of the situation. He opened the door, only to find Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine standing there. Chris pushed the man out of the way and started to walk into the room. Redfield saw the two monsters and readied his weapons as Jill did the same. As Batman threw down a smoke pellet, the monsters quickly got up and leaped straight for him. As the monsters tried to rip the caped crusader to ribbons, they noticed (as the smoke cleared) that they weren't even attacking anything, just thin air. As the monsters looked around, they noticed that the BSAA agents were closing in on them. The licker crawled quickly towards the agents and tried to viciously lick them with its tongue, but the agents shot it straight in its exposed brain, killing it.

The canine monster looked at its comrade in shock. It walked towards the dead bio-weapon and sniffed it. The monster looked at the agents in anger and started barking angerly. The monster growled, it made its way to the team, but its lower half exploded without warning. The two agents leaped back, they weren't expecting the monster to explode in that fashion. The agents walked up to the canine beast and examined it. The agents were about to pull out the Genesis; a device they can use to find anything about any monster they come across, a noise came from one of the rooms. A man in a huge over-coat came out of cover and waved at them.

"Over here, mates," the man said with a smile. The agents looked at each other, and then began to walk towards the man, weapons drawn. As the agents got to him, he smiled and said, "I think I got something that might interest ya'." The man grabbed a desk and set his trench-coat down on it.

Many weapons, ammunition, and different devices were tied to the inside of the coat. The agents were surprised by the number of weapons the man had on him and were about to question him when he spoke again.

"Don't worry, this is all from Mixos himself. He instructed me to bring you a few….tags… to ye guys and anything that could…help you…with your little quest. He even instructed me to relay a message. A little message on how to tag things you find." As the man walked towards the canine monster, he took out a small, circular device, and pressed the red button that was on it. "This little guy will relay a message to us," the man continued as he placed the device on the beast. "No matter where it is, we'll find it. But, if you want to get more tags, you'll have to buy them, as the first 24, 12 for each you, will be free. It's a sign of good terms." The man laid down a couple of bags of the tags on the trench-coat when he got back to it. As the agents grabbed the bags and put them in their pockets, Batman came in with the man from earlier.

"I-I-I-I'm telling the truth, I was working late hours." The man plead, trying to get up. When he got on his knees, Batman pushed him back down by stomping on his back.

"If you were working here, then why were you trying to leave with these files?" Batman held up a vanilla envelop and looked down at the man. The BSAA agents purchased some bullets for their handguns and walked over to the caped crusader.

The man who was trespassing tried to get up, but due to Batman's foot on his back, it was impossible. No matter how hard he tried, Batman was stronger and had the upper hand. When he saw Jill and Chris, he gave up.

"Okay," he said defeatedly. "I'll talk. I was only hired to come here and pick that document up. I was told that no one would be here but me." Jill squatted down and was at eye level with the man.

"May I ask, _who_ hired you to come here?" She asked, trying to "appeal" to him.

"Mixos." Batman picked the man up and pinned him to the wall.

"Excuse me?" Batman asked, leaning in on him. "Mixos told us that we'd find _Wesker's_ men here. Not one of _his_."

"I'm only _just_ working for Mixos as a debt." The man said, trying to keep his eyes away from the trio. "Mixos told me if I simply get these documents, I'll no longer have to deal with Wesker. I heard Mixos is the best in the states to make someone get new lives."

"What do you mean?" Chris asked, walking over to him.

"Mixos, he can make convincing fake deaths." The man replied. "I don't want to deal with Wesker, I just want to get out of this game. I'd rather be thought dead rather than work for Wesker."

"Then way work for him in the first place?"

The man sighed, he turned towards the gang.

"I was working for umbrella. He came to me, told me that, if I want a better life for my brother, I'd do as he said. When I thought he died, I was glad…But after what happened in that restaurant, I went to Mixos."

Jill and Chris turned to the merchant-like man, but all they saw was turned over tables, a dead licker, and a blood stain where the canine monster was. The two looked back and Chris would have sworn that the pinned man was looking towards where they were looking at, as well.

"I'll…" The man trailed, defeated. "I'll…take you back to Mixos if you'd like. But please, I don't want to deal with Wesker. Mixos might be just as powerful in terms of position in the underground, but at least _he_ is merciful."

Batman and the agents glanced at each other. Chris and Jill nodded at Batman. The Bat, in response, knocked the man out.

"Was that necessary?" Jill asked, crossing her arms.

"Yes," Batman replied, putting cuffs on the man. "We can't really trust people like this. It's safer to make sure that they can't get away. We need answers, and Mixos is our next lead."

 **Just outside the room.**

A man stood, listening. Neither friend or foe, but he _had_ a role in this, somewhere. He took notes on what had happened, what is happening, and what should be done. He knew what his goals are, and he knew who is the most likely to be the victor. He knew that he mustn't be found out for now. When there is a winner and a loser, when one is close enough to victory, he'll strike. Focus is key now, and what Wesker had now, is the door. If it is war that occur, let it. The world has seen more than enough war. It'll see through it. Now, it's time to give the ferryman of the underground a little visit.

 _ **To be continued.**_

 **Sorry I did update in so long. I was so caught up in Dark souls again that I just couldn't write this until I got done with Lord Gwynn (the final boss of that game.) So, I'd like to thank two people who reviewed this story so far. Thanks for the reviews, I can't believe this story is getting ANY traction. Please, review, tell me what you like and don't like. I'll see you next time when I get rid of writers block.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch.** 4 Monsters in the details

 **People are liking this story. Thanks for the review guys, I appreciate them. I'd love to continue because of these reviews and likes. I didn't forget this story. I didn't have Microsoft word for a while. Now, let's get** _ **rriiiiiiiiight**_ **back into the story. P.s. I kind of go off on a long as hell tangent in the ending author's notes. So, if you don't want to read it, you can just ignore it.**

 **Outside Mixos' diner.**

"I think an arrest should be done Batman." Chris said, holding Wesker's worker.

"No need to," Batman said, over the communicator. "He didn't exactly break any laws. Even if we had any evidence, he'll just get out of jail using his parasites."

Just then, Red hood and Nightwing appeared out of nowhere. Almost scaring both the B.S.A.A agents and the man from the Wayne tower. "Can you guys from the Bat family _NOT_ do that?" The intruder asked, almost having a heart attack.

The old Robins just looked at the man in a surprised way. "Why is it that people call Batman, girl, woman, and any of those of us who were Robins as a 'Bat family?'" Nightwing asked, almost directing that to Red hood.

Red hood looked at his fellow Robin and sighed. "Why is it that Batman can't even go into this diner again?" Red hood responded in an angered tone. "I have a small 'meeting' with Mr. Fries and _you_ have to protect bludheavon, but he has _us_ take care of _his_ business, again." Before Nightwing could even respond, a commotion can be heard coming from inside the diner.

Out of nowhere, the windows from the diner shattered as a strange yell came from inside the building. The heroes ran into the diner and saw a huge, fleshy monster that laid dead on the ground. Mixos was on a stool and held a chocolate stick of candy like a cigarette.

"Okay, before you start," He said, looking up at the heroes.

"Mixos, what the hell is this?" Nightwing said, pointing at the fleshy monster. Just then, a teenage girl ran in and was out of breath.

"I heard the commotion…WHAT THE HELL!?" She was able to make out.

"OKAY!" Mixos yelled. "Before. You. START!"

"Mixos!" The girl yelled. "What the hell did I miss?"

"Would you like for me to explain?" Mixos looked over at the kid with anger in his voice.

"Yes Mixos," the teen said, before pointing at the monster. "I'd LIKE for you to explain why you killed the one inside man you have for the weapons deal between that Wesker guy and the Joker!"

The heroes looked at Mixos, wondering what exactly they walked in on. "He startled me." Mixos said, almost calm.

The brunette girl looked at the man, confused. "HE STARTLED YOU!?"

Mixos got up and stretched. "He. Startled me."

"Well, I guess he should apologies." Jill said, crossing her arms.

Mixos looked over and noticed the group. "Well, I guess that's a little hard, 'cause, you know, he's dead."

"Hang on, what about the deal with Joker and Wesker?" Red hood asked, walking straight at Mixos.

Mixos looked over at Red hood and scratched his neck. "I'll tell you about the weapons deal," Mixos said, stretching his arms. "But first, Travis, you are ready for the river Styx." A doorway opened in one of the walls of the diner, and Mixos pointed at it with his thumb. "I'll deal with you when I'm done up here."

When the Wayne enterprise trespasser, Travis, walked over to the doorway. He looked down and was about to take a step, Mixos elbowed him into the darkness. Just as the man was fully in the darkness, the doorway closed. Mixos, smiling, looked over at the four heroes and walked over to them.

"I guess you want to know when that weapons deal is going down?" He asked, shrugging a little. Night wing made sure that the door was closed and that there would be no one to listen in on their conversation. Mixos went and took a seat in one of the booths.

"Okay Mixos," Red hood said, taking a seat. "Why would Joker come here into Metropolis, and why would he want to have a weapons deal with Albert Wesker?"

"My question is when and where will this deal be?" Chris asked, grabbing a chair. "We can easily apprehend the 'Joker' and ask him all he knows if need be. But I'm wondering why Wesker decides to do a weapon deal, he has all the weapons he needs. It's even weirder when he is doing a deal with a notorious criminal."

"MONIKA!" Mixos yelled, turning his eyes towards the teenager. "Grab the map of the marina, it'll be in the files somewhere. Now, for your questions, I believe it has something do with having some form of distractions in the streets. With criminals fucking around in the street, Wesker believes that the league and police will have to deal with this before having to deal with him. From what I've heard, this will try and kill at least _someone_ in the league if they decide to come up….and by someone, some hope that it's Booster Gold, no one likes Booster Gold. If it doesn't kill the meta-humans, or the aliens, some are speculating that some of the humans will get killed in the league."  
"That's interesting," Night wing said, leaning on the table. "It even makes some sense though. With a huge player like the Justice league with their hands full, Wesker has more freedom in accomplishing his goals. It's an easy plan for someone him, an ingenious plan for a terrorist."

"But he didn't plan on the B.S.A.A knowing of his existence as quickly as they did." Mixos said, after he took a bite out of the chocolate candy he had. "He was planning on the news to hit the B.S.A.A way later than it actually did. The fuckers from the league are lucky that Redfield here actually reads the papers."

"Many people read the papers," Jill said. "Word would have made it's way to us regardless. If anything, we would have heard of this through someone back at headquarters."

"Wesker has been trying to go delay some information getting to you guys Jill. Just like any 'good' government and the shit they do." Mixos then scratched his next and looked at the table. He began to glare at it, becoming trapped in deep thought. Jill and Chris looked at the man, then at each other in confusion.

"Mixos?" Chris asked, snapping his fingers in Mixos's eyesight. "You okay?"

Mixos looked up abruptly, and immediately became angry. "Can you guys, stop arguing FOR FIVE FUCKING MINUTES!? Listen here you little shits, Wesker is considered a threat with this virus. We can't allow him to fuck up our…" Mixos immediately looked at the agents and the two robins, then grew silent.

"Is there something you aren't telling us?" Chris asked, leaning in on the table. Mixos lowered his head, obscuring his eyes from the four heroes.

"Yes, wouldn't _he_ like to know?" Mixos asked, almost monotony. Chris and Jill were confused by this, and were about to say something, until Night wing raised his hand, shushing them. "Listen here, you boulder punching, arrogant, up your own ass, pathetic, human weakling; don't you think that it's a little odd that some random underground criminal overlord is helping the league AND the B.S.A.A? That, I'm helping you out _because_ it's _Wesker?_ You're wrong, I'm only helping you out because Wesker is planning something that would ultimately destroy the underground, and I'm sure as FUCK ain't talking about the _criminal_ underground either. If the K9k-virus and the las plagas parasite or, in this case the Ouroboros parasite, gets out of hand, my people will disappear."

Chris and Jill were taken aback from this, they weren't expecting this outburst. "So, the master of the river Styx is afraid of a parasite that's smaller than his?" Red hood asked, putting an elbow on the table.

"It's not the parasite I'm worried about Jas…Red hood; it's whatever hell will become of Wesker's plan." Mixos then took a deep breath. "Listen, Wesker wins, I'll have nowhere left to go; everywhere in the world would be infested will these dog-like monsters and parasitic beasts. My brothers and sisters, the only family I know, they wouldn't be able to survive if these things are put into the equation. That's what's on the line for me. Hell, I'd leave, but I don't have a boom-tube to Dark-sides planet, and I don't really have a ship off the planet since SOMEBODY kamikazed it into the mouth of a raging demon god."

"Okay, to be fair," Night wing said, almost defensively. "We had no other choice, the bat-wing was to destroyed and everything went south way too quickly and you know it."

"Well, maybe it would have behooved you to tell Batman's little son to not open his mouth when we are negotiating with an equally arrogant species of aliens." Mixos then put the bar of candy in his mouth, treating it like a cigar. "I wouldn't have minded that little shit sticking up for me if he didn't try to fight one of the only war-loving species that knows the location of the Earth. Hell, I wouldn't have minded it if it was justified."

"Okay you guys," Chris said, raising his hands. "I would love to hear you guys bickering like an old married couple, but we have a job to do."

Mixos looked over at the two agents, wondering what to say next. After a sigh, he looked over to the two ex-robins. "The weapons dealing isn't the only thing Wesker is doing to further his goal. He's…going to Lex Luthor, my money is to employ baldy's tech."

"Is there any other information you might know of that'll help us with Wesker?" Jill asked, resting one of her hands on the table. Mixos looked over and thought about it.

"Yes, a few of my little friends have informed me that Wesker is planning a backup plan just incase his distraction goes sideways." The four then leaned in anticipation. "Now, I don't exactly want to figure out who or why, but the names 'Ivo,' 'Amazo,' and that poor bastard, Solomon Grundy kept being brought up. If anything, I think that our favorite blonde friend is using a super-robot to use against Superman in the event that the league finds out where he is."

Just then, the brown-haired teenager came out of the secret hallway and slammed the map to the marina. "How's _that_ for a map finder?" Mixos glared at her with slight anger and smiled a little.

"Thanks, now you might want to go back home, I don't want my…our work squandered with you getting into this." Mixos then put a hand on the map and gave the girl a slight, reassuring smile. She smiled back awkwardly, like she was a worried what he meant.

As the teenager walked off, Red hood spoke up. "Okay, when does this deal take place? I have a score to settle with that bastard clown."

Mixos smiled, knowing Red hood's "relationship" with the Joker. "It'll happen at, specifically, 8:10." Just as he said that, he slid his hand over one of the warehouses; as he did so, about 30 to 50 bugs appeared over said warehouse. "Building 13 is the exact location, and it is full of many armed to the teeth men, just ready to shoot each other the second things even look remotely wrong. Chris, I might call in a few of your little agents if you think you can't do it with a few of the league. Hell, I think _some_ of your old friends still want a go with him."

Chris, knowing just who he was referring to, nodded his head. It was like an old family reunion with some of the old S.T.A.R.S members; but, only this time, it would end with probable bloodbath. He looked over at Jill, who immediately realized who Mixos was referring to.

"Is there anything else?" Jill asked, almost not wanting any other hassle.

Mixos picked up a spider and shook his head after petting it. "Nothing else to tell you, but a word of warning: from here on out, get everything you ever knew about the world and throw it away. If you want to survive, you have to get better than you were before."

The four heroes got up and began to walk out the door. Just as Chris was about to leave, Mixos smiled and looked over at him. "See you all in Hell, Redfield." With that, Chris almost had the chills with out the smaller man said that, like the threat was a fore-warning.

Chris looked over at the underground overlord, but was met with the door slamming him in the face. Just as he was about to say something, Red hood told him to hurry up. He only hoped that the small man was completely on his side. If what Mixos said was true, than Lex Luthor is the next lead.

 **A few seconds later.**

"Yo Lex," Mixos said over the hologram call. "I just sent some dudes over to you."

"Okay, and why are you telling me this?" Lex asked, fixing a robotic arm onto a suit. "I told you to only call me when _he_ comes back to Earth."

"Don't worry, Lex; that Lantern corps leader won't ever be coming to get you for a few couple of years. But you might want to get ready, the guys I sent to you are coming to ask you some questions."

Lex, getting annoyed, stopped melding the metallic arm. He turned over to the hologram of the small man with an annoyed look. Crossing his arms, Mixos smiled and crossed his legs smugly.

"It's those B.S.A.A agents and a couple of the Batman's little friends." Mixos said, putting his chin in one of his palms. "They are looking for Wesker, so you might want to tell them what they want to know; otherwise, you'll _never_ get Super-shit off your back for a while."

Lex Luthor stopped what he was doing and thought about what the other man said. He went to his desk and pressed a button that made every mechanical equipment in his office slid into the leaded walls and was canceled when fully in place.

"I'll be ready for anything, but I have one question for you Mixos. Why would you inform me?"

Mixos smiled and place his head in his hand. "Don't question me on this Lex. You don't have the right to know that answer at all. You'll know what to do. See you in the next life."

Mixos then cut the communication off. He turned around and his smile grew, almost like a Cheshire cat. Every part of him knew that he is going to have some fun. Two parties, a war, a want for revenge on one end, and a want for world domination on the other. This was going to be fun.

"This is going to be fun," he said while getting up. After he walked out of his diner and locked up, he grabbed a briefcase and made his way downtown. "Eliza, let's see if you're still alive."

 **Sorry for the wait. Listen, 2018 was the worst year for me, at least that I can recall. For starters, Microsoft word was down for me after my last installment here. Before that, my fucking house was raided by the police. They found nothing, my mother was put into jail for a few days, all of her AND my sisters money was taken BY the police and was NEVER given back, the police was COMPLETELY unprofessional: one went to the bathroom, broke the hinges of the door of said bathroom, they played with the fucking dog, left the little plastic gloves in the front room, they didn't put shit back to where they found shit, so I ended up having to do a shit ton of laundry AGAIN! They DROPPED THE FUCKING CHARGES, and we were STILL EVICTED! They refused to give us back the money they STOLE! We were only IN the nice house for literally 4 months and almost a day before they decided to raid us, and they even said that "they were looking into us for a while." And the worst of it was that they only went off the word of ONE PERSON! American police force people, if they ain't doing their job, they ain't doing it correctly. Now, I'm back in the same SHIT neighborhood, with the SAME shitstains, and it's because the cops decided to be fucking petty as fuck. Thanks America, you can't run your police force correctly, no wonder why we have a FUCKING POKEMON in office. Sorry, rant over. Also, Mid-America is literally a shit part of the states to ever live in, one side hates the other, and the shit parts of both ends just congregate in this cesspool of shit. See you guys next time.**


End file.
